


You love him and it's wrong (at least thats what they say)

by ceciliawriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, is it really a poem?, oh well thats what i'm calling it, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliawriting/pseuds/ceciliawriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis relationship and theirs with Modest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You love him and it's wrong (at least thats what they say)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night because Larry won't let you sleep, I just wrote some more Larry stuff so if you want to help me edit it that would be lovely... please? I'll write something for anyone that would help, I'm shit at editing so yeah. Enjoy.

You felt like you were falling apart. You felt like they took a hammer to your soft bones and poured out your soul. You felt nothing. You felt fire burning up your heart. You were being crushed apart and you knew it. You were in love.

Hell you still are in love, just now its worse. Smiling at him is forbidden. Even acting as if you know he exists is wrong. But still you still know where he is every second. You love him.

He’s whispered I love you countless times into your skin. He’s bitten it into your neck where all can see, he’s bruised it onto your small hipbones. He’s pushed I love you into everything you are and everything you could ever be.

I love you is all thats holding you together at this point. Those words yelled and sobbed yet can not be spoken are all thats keeping this damn thing together anymore. 

You wish you could turn back to the old days, you were so young and stupid. So foolish and blissful. Every touch was a new form of magic. Each look or lingering glance as fresh and pure as two boys could be.

Now each look weighs to much to hope to hold. Touches are ridiculous to want, skin full of ink. Mouthes overflowing with things never said or things you haven’t said in a long time.

If you could go back you would. Would you tell yourself all the pain and tears? Or would you let tell them about soft morning light dancing on sweet tasting skin? Would you tell them not to try? Or that he’s the best thing to ever happen to you? That even as he pulls you apart piece by piece you still love him. That even when you lick the blood off his skin, nails digging into soft flesh he loves you. 

You love him and he loves you, and this will be the death of you all.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @lustingformichael :)


End file.
